EXAMEN
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Dicen que la mejor forma de aprender es practicar. ¿Cómo aplicas esto para un examen de Sexualidad? Obvio, Kag/Inu.


Examen

_**Examen**_

_**Capítulo único.**_

Kagome gimió por los bajo, ¿ahora qué haría?

Abrió el libro con rapidez completamente dispuesta a concentrarse en la lectura para su examen de sexualidad en el colegio.

Comenzó a leer concentradamente, poniendo todo de sí para lograr comprender las palabras del pesado volumen, debía ganar este examen o definitivamente reprobaría la materia.

Arrugó el ceño con impaciencia cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, habían roto su concentración. Maldiciendo estar sola bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta con gesto molesto, uno que desapareció de inmediato.

-¿Inuyasha? –dijo con incredulidad, él roló los ojos.

-no, Aladino –bromeó mientras entraba con libertad sin consentimiento, pero él era casi de la familia. No lo necesitaba.

-¿qué haces aquí? –dijo ella asombrada de verlo, se suponía que iría a estudiar con su queridita Kikiou, aquella chica que hacía un par de semanas había dejado de ocultar el hecho de que Inuyasha le gustaba bastante y aunque su amigo no daba señales de lo mismo, a ella seguía sin gustarle.

-a última hora decidí cancelar lo de Kikiou –dijo con tranquilidad alzando los hombros

-¿por qué? ¿No decías que era tu pareja perfecta para estudiar por que ella no te estaría regañando como yo cuando te concentraras en otra cosa? –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos luego de cerrar la puerta, parecía una novia celosa pero él era su mejor amigo y debía protegerlo de las que simplemente se dejaban llevar por su espectacular físico por que hasta ella reconocía que Inuyasha estaba hecho todo un bombón.

-a veces Kikiou es muy… lanzada –dijo simplemente recostándose en una pared. Kagome se descruzó y alzó una ceja.

-¿por qué lo dices?

Él suspiró.

-hace un par de días yo estaba en el baño y pues… ella entró y… se tiró a besarme mientras se quitaba la blusa.

Kagome se tropezó con el borde de la alfombra y lo volteó a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿qué?

-lo que oíste –masculló él como quitándole importancia

-¿y por qué no aprovechaste la ocasión? –inquirió ella un tanto molesta al imaginarse a esa puta… perdón, porrista haciéndole eso a Inuyasha. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada?

-Kikiou es muy bonita pero… no es _ella _precisamente la que me interesa.

-¿ah no?

-no –contestó él siguiéndola escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-¿entonces quién? –no pudo evitar preguntarle, se vio picada por la curiosidad. Desde que conoció a Inuyasha en primer grado de secundaria apenas y lo había visto hablando con un par de chicas y ni le había conocido una novia a pesar de que medio colegio babeaba por él.

-alguien más –contestó él sin mostrar mucho interés en el tema mientras entraba sin restricciones a la habitación de la chica y se sentaba en el pequeño escritorio en el que minutos antes ella estaba estudiando. -¿qué estudias? –dijo ojeando el libro. Kagome no entendió por que él dio una fugaz mirada al título y luego a ella antes de soltar el libro como si le quemara la piel. –Ah –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿pasa algo? –dijo ella, él negó con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y la abría para recibir los rayos del sol en su rostro. –bueno es que mañana tenemos examen ¿recuerdas?

-lo había olvidado –comentó como si nada

-¿por qué no estudiamos juntos? claro, si no te concentras en otros temas –dijo con sarcasmo, los primeros treinta minutos Inuyasha era pura concentración pero después… parecía que su mente viajara por el mundo entero.

Él se estremeció internamente.

Sexualidad + Kagome Una semana sin poder dormir.

Si ésa tonta chiquilla pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que le provocaba con sólo un pequeño roce no le estuviera proponiendo eso.

-¿Inuyasha? –llamó ella de nuevo -¿Qué te parece?

Ho Dios, ¿cómo negarse a su mirada?

-bueno –contestó forzándose a hablar mientras se giraba hacia ella y dejaba que un flequillo cubriera parte de su rostro y le sonrió seductoramente –si es que **tú** puedes concentrarte.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Por Kami, ¡él sabía que podía hacer colapsar a cualquier chica! Pero no, siempre guardaba sus jueguitos tontos y sus mejores sonrisas para molestarla. ¡Huy, a veces era tan detestable!

_Mou…_

_Tic, tac, Tic, tac, Tic tac, Tic Tac, Tic tac… _el sonido constante del reloj era lo único que se oía en la habitación y dos pares de ojos seguían una silenciosa lectura, Inuyasha inconcientemente se inclinó un poco hacia ella y suspiró llenando sus pulmones del aroma a cerezos en flor de la chica, sonrió para sí mismo.

Ambos llevaron las manos al mismo tiempo para cambiar la hoja, sus dedos se encontraron en el camino y ambos volvieron a mirarse percatándose de que sus narices se rozaban.

Sus pupilas se clavaron de inmediato y sus corazones aumentaron la velocidad, Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha tembló ligeramente cuando sintió la respiración cálida de ella mezclarse con la suya en una combinación exquisitamente embriagante.

Su mirada dorada comenzó a descender suavemente por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, pasando de su pecho hasta las curvas que definían su pequeña cintura y su cadera, sus piernas largas y torneadas cubiertas por la tela del jean casual que llevaba ése día, y volvió a subir con igual lentitud que antes quedándose por una centésima de segundo en el discreto escote de sus senos, luego continuó por su cuello níveo, el contorno de su barbilla y finalmente se detuvo en sus labios. Rojos, carnosos y vírgenes, como moría por probarlos ahora, como daría hasta su vida por tenerlos siempre. Su respiración se hizo irregular y continuó subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con los pómulos de ella sonrojados por su descarado escrutinio y finalmente sus ojos chocolates brillando a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta.

La respiración de Kagome también se hizo irregular con el escudriñamiento que él le dio en todo su cuerpo y en especial a sus labios, ésa mirada penetrante y fija que ahora la tenía hechizada y le impedía apartar sus ojos de allí. Se percató de que él se mojó los labios y le pudo la curiosidad, pasó su mirada por las facciones finamente recortadas de su rostro y se detuvo en su boca masculina pero atrayente, se veía suculenta y brillaba un poco, su ritmo cardiaco aumentó más y sintió una palpitación en sus propios labios que la obligó a subir la mirada, él tenía sus ojos nuevamente clavados en su boca, luego la miró, se miraron.

De nuevo observaron sus bocas y otra vez sus pupilas, las respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse ruidosas y repitieron la operación con las miradas un par de veces más.

Finalmente y para sorpresa de Inuyasha, fue Kagome quien acortó rápidamente la distancia y le dio un suave roce a sus labios logrando que sintiera la sangre correr pesada y caliente por cada vena, ella se separó con igual rapidez y más sonrojada que antes mirándolo fijamente para evaluar su reacción que fue similar, ahora fue él el que se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a rozar sus bocas esta vez con un poco más de presión y de duración, luego se separó y se volvieron a mirar intensamente. Él deslizó suavemente una mano suya por el brazo de ella y descubrió una curvatura que lo llevó a dejarla reposando en la parte de atrás de su cuello, se dieron una última mirada y finamente Inuyasha acortó por completo la distancia permitiendo que sus labios se fundieran juntos.

Fue un beso suave y lento, casi tímido, sus labios se movieron con suavidad sobre los de ella que respondieron con algo de temblor por el nerviosismo, pero él no quería que ella estuviera nerviosa. Quería que estuviera segura y que luego no se arrepintiera de esto, le daría un incentivo; con suavidad deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre la comisura de sus labios invitándola a abrirlos, escuchó con deleite el jadeo que ella dio y que finalmente aceptó su invitación permitiendo que el beso se ahondara un poco, movió su cabeza hacia un lado para profundizarlo un poco más y sus lenguas se rozaron enviando millones de sensaciones por el cuerpo de ambos partiendo de ése leve contacto.

Ella pidió un baile, él lo aceptó. Y las cosas se salieron de control.

De la nada Inuyasha estaba haciendo un poco más de presión sobre su cuello ahondando el beso, se descubrió ella misma imitándolo y encontró en su interior una necesidad agobiante de querer más de sus besos, es como si… como si fueran una droga de efecto inmediato. Él deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura y la obligó a ponerse de pie mientras la imitaba sin importarles de que una de las sillas cayera al suelo con un ruido seco, él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y se pegó por completo su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura, sus respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas y sus alientos se mezclaban en sus bocas arrancando jadeos suaves por parte de ambos, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la curvatura de la espalda femenina e hizo presión allí ocasionando un mayor contacto entre sus caderas, Kagome ahogó un gemido suave de deleite y bajó a acariciar sus hombros con suavidad olvidándose por completo de que Inuyasha era casi como su hermano.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y chocaron con el borde de la cama, él cayó de espaldas y Kagome quedó encima de él, eso no fue impedimenta para que sus besos continuaran. Inuyasha comenzó a delinear con su boca el contorno de su barbilla y finalmente besó con suavidad su cuello mordisqueándolo ocasionalmente arrancándole suspiros a Kagome, presionó un poco más en su espalda baja y ambos temblaron ligeramente, sentir el peso de ella encima de él era realmente delicioso.

Rodaron sobre la cama hasta que Inuyasha quedó sobre ella besándola con pasión, sus lenguas se enredaban con sutileza y sus labios se acariciaban casi con necesidad, Kagome acarició la extensión de los cabellos de él y comenzó a mover su boca con más exigencia, devorándose los labios de un muy a gusto Inuyasha.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos contuvo un gemido en cuanto sus sexos se encontraron gracias a que ella envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de él, Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda femenina y pasó a mordisquear su lóbulo con demencia y suavidad, si ella supiera todo lo que le ocasionaba, la forma en la que lo lograba enloquecer…

Por puro instinto se movió un poco sobre ella que jadeó desde su garganta y reclamó de nuevo sus labios, él repitió el movimiento y comenzó a hacerlo de forma continua, totalmente cegado por la pasión que venía consumiéndoselo desde tiempo atrás.

-Inuyasha… -musitó ella en medio de un suspiro, él gruñó su nombre y bajó a besarle el cuello. Kagome hizo un poco más de presión con sus piernas y se descubrió maldiciendo internamente la estorbosa ropa que llevaban ambos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho.

No notó cuando él se quitó la camiseta y ella su propia blusa, apenas y se enteró del momento en que ambos quedaron en ropa interior y volvieron a rozar sus cuerpos como un par de locos, mientras se comían mutuamente la boca; sólo supo que de la nada sintió un ligero pinchazo de dolor que rápidamente fue reemplazado por el más exquisito placer que hubiese sentido jamás.

Los gemidos de los dos inundaron el recinto, sus pieles sudorosas se friccionaban entre sí llevándolos más arriba del cielo, sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente sin pudor alguno logrando que perdieran por completo el resto de la razón que les quedaba y finalmente un jadeo más fuerte que los demás, un sonido al unísono fue la culminación de aquel momento.

Inuyasha cayó jadeante a su lado, luchando por recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose liberado. Acunó a la muchacha en sus brazos y besó con suavidad su coronilla, luego su frente, la punta de su nariz y finalmente un beso lento en su boca, ella sonrió con pereza.

-a eso llamo yo estudiar sexualidad –musitó ella, ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

Hubo un minuto largo de silencio en el que sus corazones recuperaron el ritmo normal.

-Kagome… -dijo él suavemente, casi con temblor en su vos, demostrando que estaba algo nervioso. –Tú… -hizo una pausa -¿te arrepientes?

Su corazón se agitó con violencia ante la repentina tensión del cuerpo de ella, en verdad ¿se arrepentiría?

Finalmente suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa reluciente.

-claro que no, sólo pensaba en la reacción de mamá.

Ambos se rieron suavemente.

-no creo que haya mucho problema. –Volvió a darle un beso tierno y habló sin despegar los párpados, seguro de que estaría un poco sonrojado –te amo –susurró levemente. El corazón de la muchacha latió desbocado y lo miró con ojos grandes y abiertos. ¿Era ella? ¿Todo este tiempo había sido ella?

Suspiró de satisfacción y depositó su cabeza en el hombro de él, hablándole al oído.

-creo que yo también –Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado. –tendré que contratar guardaespaldas… medio colegio va a querer matarme por quedarme contigo. Creo que Kikiou intentará algún atentado.

Ante su broma, él rompió a carcajadas y luego acarició su cabello.

-al diablo con todas ellas, la que me importa eres tú.

-Inuyasha…

-¿sí?

-hay otro examen de sexualidad después de este, ¿sabías?

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de él y giró hasta quedar nuevamente sobre ella, una risilla perversa se le escapó a la muchacha.

-Oh bueno, creo que tendremos que estudiar un poco más… sabes que soy malo en los exámenes. Tal vez un poco de ayuda…

Ambos se rieron antes de iniciar una nueva jornada.

--

-Mou… -se quejó Sango dejando caer la cabeza en la cuenca de sus manos, -¡tres! ¡Un miserable tres! ¡Estudié toda la maldita tarde!

Kagome se rió por lo bajo observando con satisfacción la hoja en su mano y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Vaya forma de estudiar la que había descubierto…

-¿Qué sacaste Kag? –preguntó la castaña.

-nota máxima –dijo con una gran sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientes perfilados

-¿cómo le hiciste?

Kagome se alzó de hombros ensanchando su sonrisa.

-ya ves, dicen que la mejor forma de aprender es practicar…

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de par en par por la revelación de su amiga y su mandíbula se abrió para musitar una sola palabra.

-¿Quién?

Un alegre Inuyasha llegó a su lado y plantó un beso en la mejilla de la azabache.

-¿Qué sacaste?

-nota máxima, ¿y tú?

La sonrisa de él creció y Sango no tuvo objeción en dejar que su boca se abriera de impresión. Entonces, si entendía bien…

-igual –contestó deslizando disimuladamente una mano por la cintura de ella, ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

-esto… tenemos que irnos Sango, llámame en la tarde ¿sí? –pidió la azabache guiñándole un ojo a su impresionada amiga.

--

-oye, ¿qué tenía Sango?

-estaba triste por que sacó un tres –contestó ella simplemente enlazando su mano con la de él que le sonrió.

-parecía más impresionada… parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

Kagome sonrió.

-es que estudió toda la tarde.

-ya veo… tal vez puedas proponerle que le pida ayuda a Miroku con sus estudios, él estaría encantado.

Ella se rió y le dio un suave codazo.

Permanecieron sumidos en un agradable silencio mientras subían las escaleras del templo Higurashi, se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se dieron un fugaz beso mientras apretaban un poco el agarre de sus manos.

-¿segura de que tu madre si está?

-sí, le dije que debíamos hablar con ella.

Él asintió y ambos dieron un último suspiro mientras entraban directo a la sala donde los esperaban, era momento de anunciar su relación.

_**THE END…**_

Hola!

Se, se…. entiendo que tengo más historias empezadas, pero quería subir este One-Shot…

Qué les pareció? ¡Pícaras! Claro, seguro lo leyeron por que es clasificación M ¿no?, pervertidas!

Jaja, ya, era broma. Todas y todos somos unos pervertidos en el fondo!

Jiji, espero sus Reviews.

Ya saben, clic en GO!!


End file.
